


I've Been Everywhere (Star Wars Version)

by MissIzzy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: Based mostly off the Johnny Cash version.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Played on my Yamaha PSR-185, Voice Setting #33: Sy Lead.

I was leading my droid along a dusty Tatooine desert road,

When along came a speeder with a hotshot flying all alone.

"If you're going to Mos Eisley, m’am, with me you can ride."

And so I took my BB1 and then we settled down inside.

He asked me if I'd ever seen a rock so dull and dry.

And I said, "Listen, kid, I've been to every planet in the sky!"

 

I've been everywhere, man.

I've been everywhere, man.

Crossed the asteroids bare, man.

Flown through gas giant air, man.

Of travel I've had my share, man.

I've been everywhere.

 

I've been to:

Dagobah, Mon Cala, Nar Shaddaa, Abregado,

Scarif, Prakith, Muunlist, Abednedo,

Chandrila, Umbara, Kordoa, Mandalore,

Jedha, Feluccia, Rodia, Malachor,

Aleen, Falleen, Dantooine, Lah’mu,

Jakku, Naboo, Eadu, true blue.

 

I've been everywhere, man.

I've been everywhere, man.

Crossed the asteroids bare, man.

Flown through gas giant air, man.

Of travel I've had my share, man.

I've been everywhere.

 

I've been to:

Kessel, Garel, Bettel, Dathomir

Hosnian, Korriban, Deveron, Bandomeer

Seelos, Kiros, Dermos, Utapau

Ilum, Florrum, Maridun, Ord Mandell,

Akiva, Carida, Zerida, Ibaar,

D’Qar, Mustafar, Drongar, so far

 

I've been everywhere, man.

I've been everywhere, man.

Crossed the asteroids bare, man.

Flown through gas giant air, man.

Of travel I've had my share, man.

I've been everywhere.

 

I've been to:

Alderaan, Atollon, Onderon, Toydaria,

Yaga Minor, Skako Minor, Chommell Minor, Ryndellia

Kamino, Scipio, Serenno, Coruscant

Yavin, Bespin, Tibrin, Cadovant

Kashykk, Vassek, Selonia, Zygerria,

Rayondia, Corellia, see what I mean-a.

 

I've been everywhere, man.

I've been everywhere, man.

Crossed the asteroids bare, man.

Flown through gas giant air, man.

Of travel I've had my share, man.

I've been everywhere.

 

I've been to:

Arkanis, Geonosis, Christophsis, Polis Massa,

Endor, Vanqor, Commenor, Takodana,

Lassan, Lirassan, Jelucan, Saleucami

Teth, Hoth, Yarmoth, Ryloth, and Wobani,

Lothal, Haidoral, Haruun Kal, Iego,

Mygeeto, Mykapo, Kadovo, let’s go.

 

I've been everywhere, man.

I've been everywhere, man.

Crossed the asteroids bare, man.

Flown through gas giant air, man.

Of travel I've had my share, man.

I've been everywhere.

 

He took me to Mos Eisley, and then he looked right at me

I said to him, “Don’t think it kid, you’ll never know just what I did,

Perhaps someday we’ll meet again, I’ll ask of you where you’ve been then,

But I’ve been everywhere

I’ve been everywhere


End file.
